evanescencesrockfandomcom_es-20200214-history
My Immortal
right|300px My Immortal es el tercer sencillo del álbum Fallen de la banda de rock Evanescence. Por la popularidad que la canción tuvo en conciertos, una nueva versión de la canción fue grabada y lanzada a la radio. En la entrega anual número cuarenta y siete de los Premios Grammy, la canción fue nominada al premio Mejor Interpretación Pop de Grupo o Solista. My Immortal es la segunda canción más exitosa de Evanescence, después de Bring Me To Life. Letra Inglés= Perfect by nature I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me You used to captivate me by your resonating lightNow I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me |-| Español= Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles Y si te tienes que ir Desearía que solo te fueras Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí Y no me dejará sola Estas heridas no parecerán sanar Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años Pero tu tienes todavía Todo de mí Tu solías fascinarme Por tu vida resonante Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás Tu rostro ronda por Mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños Tu voz ahuyentó Toda la cordura en mí Estas heridas no parecerán sanar Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años Pero tu tienes todavía Todo de mí He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma te has ido Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo He estado sola todo desde el principio Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años Pero tu tienes todavía Todo de mí